


Birthday Bash

by Celestial_Dawn



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Clubbing, F/M, Language, Mild Smut, fun times, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Dawn/pseuds/Celestial_Dawn
Summary: Poppy and Tora are dragged out for a night on the town for their combined birthday celebration. When alcohol, Ares Street, and Quincy's penchant for mischief merge together, what will the night hold for Tora and Poppy? Will Poppy be able to let loose? Will Tora be able to keep his cool?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 28
Kudos: 173





	1. Pregame

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea floating around in my head but then I read episode 50 and I thought, great minds think alike. I just wanted to get my idea out there before the canon one comes out so that I can enjoy the non-canon scenario in my head before the canon version comes out. And if the canon version is similar, then I am going to call shenanigans haha. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this little idea that I have in my head.

“You have to come out!” 

Poppy sat on the large black couch, a manuscript in her head and a mug of tea on the floor by her feet. She and Quincy had been sitting in his large apartment all afternoon beta reading. Well, Poppy had been hard at work beta reading. Quincy? Not so much. 

Ever since he had heard about the staff at Goldfish forgetting Poppy’s birthday, Quincy had been spending all of his brain power brainstorming ideas to make it up to Poppy. Even though he didn’t need to. 

Poppy sighed as she set down the manuscript, “I don’t want to do anything. I talked to my grandmother and my cousins on the day and that was enough for me.” 

“But what about Erdene, Jacob, and To-” 

“With all due respect,” Poppy cut Quincy off, “it sounds like my birthday has become more about you and what you want. Not about what I want.” 

Quincy pouted and crossed his arms. He was not used to not getting his way. All he wanted for Poppy and the rest of the Goldfish Gang to go out and have a good time. Poppy always seemed so tense when he was around and Quincy knew from his experiences with his father and with Tora that being tense was not a good place for anyone to be in. 

The door to the apartment opened and Poppy and Quincy snapped their head to the doorway to see Tora walking in, a bag of groceries in his hand and his other hand pulling the keys out of the lock. 

“Tora!” Quincy called out as Tora shut the door and made his way to the kitchen. Quincy hopped off the couch and stormed into the kitchen. 

Tora had set the groceries on the counter and began to unpack when he heard the familiar pattern of Quincy’s footsteps. 

“Honey,” Quincy stood behind Tora, his arms crossed and his face in a pout, “please tell our lovely editor that she has to come out for her birthday.” 

“Wasn’t her birthday a few weeks ago?” Tora asked as he started placing the groceries in their appropriate places. 

“Yes,” Quincy skipped up to Tora and pulled himself up to sit on the counter, “but Erdene and I want to go out and celebrate.” 

“Sounds more like ya want to do what you two want to do and not want Bob-” Tora caught himself, “what Poppy wants to do.” 

“But we would all have so much fun!” Quincy whined.

“We?” 

“Well I was hoping we could do a joint party situation. Your birthday is-” 

“I am going to stop ya right there.” Tora groaned as he turned his head to face Quincy. “I don’t wanna do shit for my birthday.” 

“What? Why?” Quincy asked. 

“Because you know that I hate it and-” 

“OH MISS EDITOR!” Quincy cut Tora off. “WOULD YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?”

The sound of light footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen as Poppy made her way to Quincy and Tora. 

“Yes?” Poppy asked as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at the young writer on the counter and the large man who she had grown confusingly close to in the short time that she has known him. 

“Tora here wants to go out for his birthday and I know that it would make him very happy if you would consider going out.” Quincy smiled. 

Tora’s head snapped around to glare at Quincy. 

“You know that isn’t true, ya little shit!” Tora yelled. 

“Now now,” Quincy patted Tora’s shoulder, “let’s watch our language in front of our lovely editor.” 

“You two have been beta reading smut all day.” Tora rolled his eyes. 

“If I agree to go out,” Poppy interjected, “will you stop bugging everybody else about it?” 

Quincy smiled as he hopped down from the counter and ran over to Poppy. 

“I will call Erdene and Jacob right now.” 

“Why now?” Poppy let out a nervous giggle.

“Because we are going out tonight.” Quincy replied as he booped Poppy on the nose. 

“Tonight?” Poppy’s already bright and round eyes went wider. 

“Yes, dear.” Quincy draped an arm around Poppy’s shoulders, “We have all had a busy week and I think that it would be a great stress reliever. Don’t you agree, honey?” Quincy had directed his question to Tora. 

Tora spun around and leaned against the counter. His arms were crossed across his chest, making his black t-shirt strain against his large muscles. 

“Do what ya want.” 

“Great!” Quincy clapped his hands together. “You call Erdene to get over here to help you get ready. Tora and I wi-” 

“Whoa, I never agreed to go out.” Tora shook his head. 

“As your boss,” Quincy stepped towards Tora, “you will be going out with me and the Goldfish Gang.” 

“And as someone who is bigger than you, I will kick your ass.” Tora’s golden eyes grew darker. 

Quincy’s face had contorted into a hard expression, one that was rare for him. He never looked more like his father than he had at this moment. 

“I don’t think that would be wise.” Quincy whispered, the noise almost coming off as a growl. 

Tora smacked his lips together and rolled his eyes. He knew better than to get on Quincy’s bad side or else he would be feeling the wrath of Vincent. 

“I just...” a small voice once again interrupted the two men, “I thought that I would go like this.” 

Quincy turned around and gave Poppy a sympathetic look. “Oh dear, there is no way that I am going to be seen with you looking like that.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You are wearing jeans and a floral tank top. And don’t even get me started on your hair.” 

“What is wrong with my hair?” Poppy twirled the tip of her ponytail between her fingers. 

“Sweetie,” Quincy sighed, “what is right with it? Please call Erdene, give her my address, and let her know that we are going out out tonight.” 

Quincy walked out of the kitchen, leaving Poppy and Tora alone as he ran to his room to decide what he was going to wear. 

“Sorry about him.” Tora was the first to break the silence. 

Poppy raised her head a little, her eyes meeting Tora’s. 

“For what it’s worth,” Tora smirked, “I don’t think that there is anything wrong with ya.” 

“Quincy’s right,” Poppy sighed, “I have been so focused on work and...personal things, that I haven’t been taking time for myself. Maybe going out will be good for me.” 

“If ya really didn’t want to go, you should have put your foot down.” 

“I think that we both know that I don’t have the best history of doing that.”

“I distinctly remember you trying to fight me that night at Gudrun’s. I’d say that you have no problem putting your foot down and standing up to people.” 

Poppy blushed, “Well you are different.” 

“Different?” Tora raised a dark eyebrow. 

“You don’t scare me. I feel comfortable around you.” Poppy shrugged. 

“And Quincy scares ya?” Tora chuckled. His deep and gravely laugh sent a shiver up Poppy’s spine. 

“He’s my client.” 

“Nah, he’s a pain in the ass.” Tora stood up straight from his leaned position on the counter and walked closer to Poppy. “Never do anything that you don’t want to do.” 

Poppy held her breath as she felt the heat of Tora’s large body radiating onto her skin. Was it possible to be hot and cold all at the same time or did Poppy have some sort of unknown disease? A disease only caused when she was near Tora. Ever since she had kissed Tora in his kitchen, she couldn’t get near the man without her heart running a mile a minute and her skin becoming clammy. 

“I know that.” Poppy did her best to keep her voice from shaking. “I just know when to pick my battles.” 

“Is that so?” Tora smirked as he grazed his fingertips along Poppy’s bare arms, the feel of goosebumps underneath his calloused hands. 

Poppy backed away from Tora’s grasp, her back hitting the marble counter in Quincy’s kitchen. 

“I should go call ‘Dene before Quincy has a fit.” Poppy blushed as she did her best to avoid eye contact with Tora.

“I think that would be wise, sweetheart.” Tora backed away from Poppy, giving her plenty of room to escape into the living room. But she didn’t move and he had no intention of helping her do so. Finally reality caught up to Poppy and she retreated back into the living room, her skin hot and her cheeks red. 

\------------------------  
There was a loud knock on the door and Quincy sprung up from his seat on the couch, Tora slowly rising to follow behind him. Tora knew that he could never take any chances when there was a knock on Quincy’s door, even though they were expecting guests. 

Quincy looked through the peep hole and quickly opened the door with a smile. Erdene and Jacob were standing in the doorway, Erdene holding a shopping bag in her right hand and a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Good evening, Erdene. Jacob.” Quincy backed away from the door to allow his coworkers inside of the spacious apartment. 

“I am so glad that you convinced Poppy to come out tonight.” Erdene smiled as she walked inside of the apartment and dismissively handed Tora the large shopping bag. Tora gave a small annoyed grunt at Erdene’s passive hostility towards him that started ever since they had met for the first time in the office. 

The contents in the bag were heavy and clinked during the transfer of the bag. Looking inside, Tora frowned at the large bottles of alcohol that weighed down the bag. Great, Tora thought, Quincy was going to be ten times more annoying. 

Jacob walked timidly into the apartment and was immediately whisked under Quincy’s large arm. 

“Well,” Quincy smiled, “us boys are going to get ready and you girls take all the time that you need. Maybe not all of the time.” 

Erdene walked over to Poppy who was finishing her tea on the couch. 

“Let’s go, little lady.” Erdene commanded, as she held out her had towards Poppy. 

“I am not little.”

“Whatever you say.” Erdene smirked as she pulled Poppy up from her seat on the couch. Poppy quickly threw back the contents of her mug towards that back of her throat before following Erdene out of the room and into the spare bedroom of Quincy’s apartment. 

The door to the spare room shut with a soft bang before Quincy turned around to Tora and relinquished Jacob from his hold. Taking the bag of alcohol from Tora, Quincy walked into the kitchen and placed the various bottles of alcohol and mixing juices and sodas onto the counter. 

“How have ya been, Jacob?” Tora asked, trying to stir some sort of conversation. 

Jacob turned around and gulped as he looked up at the large and dark man. “Fine.” He managed to squeak out. 

Tora gave a small affirming “hmph” as he looked down at the timid man. While Tora did not intend to come off as intimidating, after hearing all of the things that Jacob had told Poppy concerning her weight, Tora didn’t feel as bad for making the smaller man quake in his boots. 

“Alright, men.” Quincy announced as he came back into the room carrying three glasses of amber liquid. He gave Jacob and Tora each a glass and held up his own. Tora looked inside and sniffed the amber liquid, the strong smell of whisky entering his nose. “Cheers to an amazing night!” 

Quincy forcibly clinked his glass against Tora’s and Jacob’s. Jacob quickly gulped down the whisky, his face contorting with the fire that ran down his throat. Tora took tentative small sips, never liking the taste of alcohol all that much. He would have refused but Tora decided to follow Poppy’s advice and pick his battles. He had been doing it his whole life with Vincent. 

“I hope that the girls don’t take too long.” Quincy remarked as he walked back into the kitchen to refill his glass. 

Tora and Jacob followed the energetic blonde into the kitchen. The last thing that he needed was more alcohol to give him more energy. Tora knew that Quincy and alcohol was never the best combination, especially on a night out. However, what Tora wasn’t looking forward to was the crash that Quincy would inevitably have at the end of the night. Maybe the plucky blonde would find someone to go home with and save Tora the hassle of dragging him back to the apartment where he would also have to clean up some sort of sick at the end of the night.

Quincy refilled his glass and Tora couldn’t help but give him a slight look of disapproval. As Tora took another sip of his whisky when he heard a crash come from the guest room. 

“OW! FUDGY FUDGE BISCUITS!” Poppy’s voice could be heard coming from the guest room. Tora set down his glass on the counter and made his way to the guest room. 

“Is everything okay in there?” Tora asked as he knocked on the door. 

“Yeah,” Erdene replied as she cracked open the door, “Poppy here is just being difficult.” 

“ARE YOU ALMOST DONE!?” Quincy shouted out.

“IT’S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES!” Erdene yelled back, “DO YOU WANT IT DONE FAST OR DO YOU WANT IT DONE WELL?” 

For someone who hated him so much, Tora thought it was funny how similar he and Erdene were when it came to reacting to Quincy’s attitude and demands. While he meant well, Quincy could be annoying. 

“I am ready to get my dance on!” Quincy whined as he began to move around the kitchen. 

“I thought you boys were going to get ready too? I don’t see you all making an effort to look nice.” Erdene crossed her arms. 

“Oh my dear Erdene,” Quincy walked into the living room, “I always look good.” 

Erdene glared over Tora’s shoulder to Quincy and then turned her attention back to Tora, “Get ready.” She shut the door in Tora’s face. 

Tora rolled his eyes at the door being slammed in his face. What was her problem with him? “Are you alright, Pops?”

There was a silent pause until the soft voice of Poppy broke through deafening silence. “I’m fine.” He had never been so happy to hear those words. 

“Be careful. An injury won’t get you out of going out. Trust me.” He instructed before he made his way into Quincy’s room.  
“Where are you going?” Quincy asked.

“I’m gettin’ ready.” 

\----------------------------

An hour passed and the women had yet to emerge out of the guest room and the guys had determined that it was a little too quiet in there. Tora showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a grey long sleeved Henley shirt. He threw his black ballcap on his head, not knowing what to do with his hair. 

“What is taking Poppy and Erdene so long?” Quincy asked as he threw his head back on the couch. The boys had managed to make their way through half the bottle of whisky and Quincy was getting antsy, Jacob was feeling the alcohol, and Tora was starting to regret agreeing to go out. 

However, as Quincy was about to get up to knock down the door and pull the girls out, Erdene made her way out of the room. Her colored hair pulled up into a high ponytail, her blue eyes rimmed with black, and on her body was a tight black dress. It was low cut enough to show the tattoo that was on her sternum and her legs seemed to go on for miles. 

Jacob sat up and in his drunken state he found it hard to keep his eyes off of his tan coworker. Not that there was anything going on between the two of them but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t look at her, right? 

“There you are.” Quincy gave an exasperated sigh, “I thought that I was going to have to send in the fire brigade or the paramedics.” 

“The night is still young.” Erdene walked past Quincy and made her way into the kitchen, Quincy and Jacob following after her. 

Tora kept his spot on the couch, looking down at his phone and scrolling through messages from Gyu, thankfully nothing from Vincent or Martin. Hearing the door open again, Tora snuck his phone into his pocket and turned his attention to the slowly opening guest room door. 

From out of the dark room, Poppy walked out wearing a short red dress that did not leave much to the imagination. Two strips of fabric covered her breasts and like Erdene, her legs we on full display. Her hair was left down to cascade down her back in thick brown curls and her lips were painted red. 

Tora instinctually rose to his feet and did his best to regulate his breathing and bring his heart rate back down to normal. He always thought that she looked good but right now, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. 

“It’s...it’s not too much is it?” Poppy asked as she made her way further into the living room.

“No,” Tora sighed, “not at all, Bobby.” 

A blush crept onto Poppy’s face as she took a seat on the large black couch. She sat on her knees and from Tora’s position on his feet, he did his best not to stare down at Poppy and potentially see things that she might not have wanted him to see. 

“Oh, Miss Editor,” Quincy oooed and ahhed over Poppy as he brought her a drink, “you look like the perfect birthday girl.” 

Poppy smiled and took the drink from Quincy’s hand. She took a tentative sip and coughed at the amount of alcohol that was in the cup. It tasted of strawberries and fire. She took another sip and being more prepared, she was able to keep it down. 

“Tora, honey, sit down so that I can get a picture of the birthday couple.” Quincy clapped his hands together. 

“I’ll sit but ya ain’t taking my fuckin’ picture.” Tora rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Poppy. Without thinking, he placed his arm around the back of the large couch and around Poppy’s shoulders. 

“Do you not want to have your picture taken with me?” Poppy turned her head to face Tora. 

“Not at all, sweetheart. I just don’t like having my picture taken.” 

“Too bad.” 

Before Tora and Poppy could react, Erdene had snapped a photo of the two of them looking at each other on the couch. It was quite cliche. 

“Delete it.” Tora darkly instructed towards Erdene. 

“I don’t think so. You might have Poppy all flustered and intimidated but you don’t have any kind of effect on me, bud.” 

“‘Dene...” Poppy pleaded silently with her coworker. 

Erdene smacked her lips and rolled her eyes before she unlocked her phone screen and deleted the photo. “There, it’s deleted.” 

“Thank you, Erdene.” Poppy gave a shy smile. Poppy threw back the rest of her drink with a grimmace before she stood up and made her way into the kitchen for another drink. 

“You didn’t really delete that photo did you?” Quincy asked as he leaned over towards Erdene. 

“Do you think I am an idiot?” Erdene chuckled, “Of course not.” 

“Good.” Quincy nodded as he took a sip of his drink. “I expect we will be getting many more photos of our ‘Birthday Buddies’ as the night carries on.” 

“What are you two talkin’ about over there?” Tora asked. 

“Nothing.” Quincy replied with a cheeky smile. “Nothing at all.”


	2. Miracle

“No.” Tora crossed his arms over his large chest as he stared in front of him. The music coming from the car stereo mixed with the sounds of Jacob, Erdene, and Poppy talking and laughing in the back seat. 

They had just gotten into the car after leaving Quincy’s apartment after a few drinks. Tora didn’t drink, save for the sip of whisky he had at the beginning of the night, so he had volunteered to drive. But he was not driving there. He wasn’t taking Poppy and her friends anywhere near that part of town. He was not taking them to Ares Street. 

“No?” Quincy cocked his head to the side in confusion as he looked at the large man in the driver’s seat. 

“I ain’t taking them there.” Tora held fast to his refusal. 

“I am not asking,” Quincy’s voice became dark, “I am telling you.” 

“You don’t want to fuck with me right now.” Tora growled. “Just because you have some liquid courage in ya doesn’t mean that you can beat me in a fight. And I am not opposed to kicking your ass when you’re drunk.” 

“I don’t think that my fath-” 

“I don’t give a shit what your father thinks. I. Ain’t. Takin’. Them.” Tora’s eyes widened, trying to make himself perfectly clear to the blonde in the passenger seat.

“Where aren’t you taking us?” 

Tora turned his head to find Poppy leaning forward to stick her head between the passenger and driver’s seat. However, when Tora looked down, he was met with an amazingly clear view of Poppy’s chest that spilled out of her dress. Tora didn’t know whether to kiss or kill Erdene for putting Poppy in this dress. 

“Tora here is being a party pooper and refuses to take us to the club that my family owns. If we go there, we will have free drinks all night.” 

Poppy turned her head to face Tora, “Why won’t you take us there?” 

“It ain’t safe?” 

“Not safe?” Poppy questioned.

“It’s plenty safe. Tora is just being over protective.” Quincy smiled towards Poppy. 

Quincy wasn’t the only one with a bit of liquid courage. Poppy had two drinks, two strong drinks that Erdene and Quincy had insisted that she have. She wasn’t a light weight and she was beginning to feel the alcohol take over. 

“Tora,” Poppy looked up at him with her wide, brown eyes. She bit down on her lip in the cutest goddamn pout that Tora had ever seen, “can we please just go to where Quincy wants us?” Poppy leaned forward and placed her chin on Tora’s shoulder as Tora turned his head back around to face the windshield. He was not going to be swayed by Poppy. 

“Please?” she whispered in his ear for only him to hear. “Quincy’s complaining is really starting to get on my nerves.” 

Tora sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He put the car in reverse and began to pull out, “But if anything starts to go down, we are getting the fuck outta there.” 

“Thank you.” Poppy grinned as she placed a kiss on Tora’s cheek. 

Tora grumbled as he threw the car in drive and sped out of the parking garage. He hated the way that he was putty in Poppy’s hands. She had proven to be his only weakness and he could not stand it. But how could he not be? She was...perfect. Maybe not objectively but she was perfect for him. But he couldn’t get close to her, it was too dangerous. Now Quincy was insisting that they go straight into the lion’s den. 

Pulling up to the outside of Club Miracle, Tora let out a huff as he turned off the engine. The sound of the loud bass and the bright neon lights were already giving Tora a headache. 

“Yay!” Quincy exclaimed, “We’re here.” 

Before anyone could get out the car, Tora locked the doors and turned to face Quincy, stealing glances to the back of the car. 

“We meet back here by 1am. If you go home with anyone, you come find me and tell me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal, Big Bro.” Quincy gave Tora a big thumbs up. 

Tora shot a look to the back of the car for confirmation. 

“Yup.” Jacob gave a soft smile. 

Erdene nodded as she crossed her arms, “Whatever.”

Tora turned to face Poppy who looked up at Tora, “I understand.” 

Tora gave a terse nod, “Good.”

“Come on!” Quincy pulled up the lock to the car, “Let’s go get our dance on!” 

Quincy hopped out of the front of the car followed by Erdene and Jacob. Poppy slowly climbed out of the car and waited for Tora to exit. 

“Ya ain’t gonna run in there with the rest of them?” Tora chuckled as he leaned against the car and pulled out a cigarette. 

“No,” Poppy exhaled, “I am actually dreading going in there.” 

“Why?” Tora asked as he lit his cigarette.

“Because I am not really the clubbing type. And I can see the types of women who are going in there.” 

“And what type ‘a women are goin’ in there?” Tora chuckled. 

There was a moment of silence before an answer snuck out of Poppy’s mouth.

“Pretty ones.” 

Tora turned his head to look down at Poppy who had her eyes trained to the ground as she twiddled her thumbs. He frowned and took another drag of his cigarette. 

“Don’t say shit like that, Pops.” 

Poppy sighed, “I know what I look like and I know that I am not...I know that I am not desirable.” 

“Who the fuck told ya that?” 

Poppy was silent. She really didn’t want to get into past relationship drama with a man that she barely knew. It was her birthday celebration and she felt terrible for bringing down the mood. Julri was a person of her past and now all she wanted to do was to let loose and have fun. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sour the mood.” 

“My mood was already sour, sweetheart.” Tora gave a scoff. 

Poppy looked up at Tora and her face contorted into a frown. She reached up and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. 

“What did I say about smoking?” Poppy threw the cigarette down to the ground and snuffed it out with her heel. 

“Ya gonna give me my alternative?” Tora smirked causing Poppy to blush. 

“I...I think that we should head in.” Poppy flushed as she smoothed out the red dress that she wore and headed towards the entrance, Tora following closely behind. 

Tora and Poppy skipped the line which came as a surprise to Poppy. Maybe that was the benefit of being best friends with the owner. What Poppy didn’t see was the look that Tora gave to the bouncer to grant them immediate access into the loud club. 

Inside of Club Miracle, Poppy looked around in awe at the bright lights and the crowds of people surrounding the dance floor. The music was loud and the bass filled Poppy’s small body, causing her heart to pound and her body to tremble. 

“Do you see the rest of the group?” Poppy asked. 

“Huh?!” Tora yelled as he leaned into Poppy, unable to hear her over the sound of the loud music. 

“I said, do you-” Poppy was cut off when she saw the familiar blue hair of her coworker. Heading towards a large booth, Poppy grabbed Tora’s hand and made their way over to the rest of the group. 

“There you two are!” Quincy exclaimed, “I thought that you two had run away or something.” 

“Thinkin’ ‘bout it.” Tora rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the large black sofa next to Jacob. 

Poppy took a seat next to Erdene and continued to look around the club. 

“I think that we should get birthday shots.” Erdene suggested with a smile.

“I ain’t drinkin’.” Tora reminded the group, “DD, remember?” 

“Then Poppy can have your shot.” Erdene rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t-” Poppy held up her hands in protest. 

“Great idea, Dene!” Quincy smiled, “I will tell the bartender to bring us some.” 

Leaving the booth, Quincy made his way over to the bar where he called over the bartender. 

“It’s very loud in here.” Poppy turned to face Erdene. 

“It’s a club, Pop.” Erdene giggled, “What did you expect?”

“I didn’t think that it would be so loud.” 

Erdne’s giggle turned into a laugh, “We have free alcohol all night, the music is great, you look like a million bucks, and the place is crawling with hot guys. You need to loosen up, Pops! Hell, you need to get laid!” 

Poppy turned almost as red as the dress on her body as she turned her face away from her outgoing and confident friend. A grumble could be heard coming from the direction of Tora and Poppy stole a quick glance over to Tora who was leaning back against the booth, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Before Erdene could embarrass Poppy even further, Quincy came over with some shots and after a quick toast to the “Birthday Buddies”, they all took their shot, save for Tora. Looking at the bottom of her empty glass, Poppy swallowed the bitter liquid and winced as the alcohol went down and burned her throat. 

“Hey there.” the group looked up to see two men standing near the opening of their booth. One had tan skin and dark brown hair; tall and well built. The other was tall and lanky with blonde hair. 

“Gents.” Quincy smiled as he looked up at the two young men. Tora felt at ease that they were not part of the clan but that just meant that they were strangers to him. He didn’t know which scenario was more dangerous. “What can we do for you?” 

The men looked over towards the direction of Poppy and Erdene. 

“We just wanted to get to know all of you,” the man with the dirty blonde hair asked, “I’m Michael and this is James.” 

“He’s lyin’,” James chuckled, “he came over here to talk to Miss Black Dress and dragged me over. 

“It’s Erdene.” Erdene smiled as she made room for Michael to sit down next to her. 

“And I would be remiss in saying that I didn’t find her friend to be very...enticing.” 

Poppy’s eyes went wide as she looked up at James. Quincy leaned over and gave Poppy a small nudge and an eyebrow wiggle. 

“I think that I need another drink.” Poppy whispered but Quincy had heard her and was on his way up to get more drinks. 

James took a seat next to Poppy much to Tora’s chagrin. 

“So what’s your name, beautiful?” James asked. 

“”Poppy.” 

“Like the flower?” James chuckled.

Poppy giggled, “Yes, like the flower. But my full name is Poppylan.” 

“I think that Poppy suits you well. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” 

Poppy blushed and turned her head away to avoid James’ stare. 

Tora leaned back in his seat and did his best not listen into the conversation between Poppy and this James dick. But it was so hard when they were shouting over the music. Tora could feel his blood start to boil when James leaned in and whispered something in Poppy’s ear that made Poppy’s blush more intense. 

He knew that he had no claim over Poppy, they had only known each other for a little while but that didn’t make him any less pissed and annoyed at the situation. Just because they had shared a few kisses didn’t mean that Popy was his. But that didn’t mean that Tora didn’t wish that she was. 

Quincy came back to the booth with a drink in each hand. He took a sip from a glass filled with a pink liquid and handed Poppy a glass that was filled with a clear liquid. Poppy took the drink out of Quincy’s hand and took a sip, smiling at the slight sour taste of the drink. 

“So, how are our new friends?” Quincy asked as he sat back down. 

“More than fine.” Erdene replied, her eyes never leaving Michael. “Would you like to dance?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Michael enthusiastically replied as Erdene grabbed Michael’s hand to pull him up. Erdene turned around and gave Poppy a wink before running onto the dancefloor with Micahel.

“Would you like to dance, Poppy?”James asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Poppy sighed, “I am not really one for dancing.” 

Tora didn’t know why Poppy’s answer made him feel so smug but he liked the feeling. 

“That’s fine,” James gave her a bright smile, “could I still talk to ya?” 

“Of course.” 

Tora rolled his eyes. First he was dragged out, then he was forced to drive them to this goddamn place, and now Poppy was looking like what his wet dreams were made of chatting with some...little prick. 

“You know that you would catch more cuties if you smiled more.” Quincy leaned over to whisper in Tora’s ear. “Not that you have an issue in that department.” 

Quincy nudged his head back in the direction to a group of women standing in the corner of the club staring at Tora. Tora snuck a glance over towards the women and one gave him a wink as she took a sip of her drink. Rolling his eyes, Tora brought his attention back to his blonde friend and boss. 

“Fuck off, Quince.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t seen Candy at all since we have been here.” 

“I’m sure word got out and we will see her soon.” Tora groaned, “Crazy, old, broad.” 

“The only crazy person here is you.” Quincy laughed. “The way that you have been looking at my dear editor since she stepped out of the guest bedroom has not gone unnoticed.” 

Tora gave Quincy a glare. 

“Hey, I am a romance author. It is my job to notice these things.” 

“You need to get your head out of ya fantasies and come back to reality.” 

“And you need to tell Poppy how you feel.” 

“I don’t feel anything.” 

“We both know that is a lie.” Quincy rolled his eyes, “We have known each other for almost our whole lives and when I say you are my brother, I’m not blowing smoke up your ass. I know that you like Poppy and you better tell her fast before she moves on with a certain brunette saddling up to our feisty editor.” 

“Big problem with that, dickhead.” Tora groaned, “The clan.” 

“Nothing will happen to you.” 

“I’m not worried about myself, Quince. I’m worried for her.” Tora sighed as he looked down at his glass of strawberry juice. “I have made a lot of enemies in my years.” 

“I see.” Quincy deflated into the couch, “That is a problem, isn’t it.” 

Quincy and Tora’s attention was caught by the sound of Poppy’s laugh and Tora felt the heat rise in his blood when he saw James’ hand rubbing up and down the outside of Poppy’s thigh. Half of her drink was gone and she seemed a lot more relaxed. 

“I guess that the Long Island is working.” Quincy chuckled. 

“Why the fuck would you get her that?” Tora asked through gritted teeth. 

“Erdene was right,” Quincy took a swig of his own drink, “she needs to loosen up.”

Tora did his best to control his breathing as he couldn’t pull his gaze away from Poppy and that...well he was running out of terrible names to call him. He didn’t know whether to punch this prick or if he wanted to vomit, especially when Poppy’s giggles would ring in his ears. 

“Jacob,” Quincy announced as he stood up, “could I talk to you by the bar? Man to man? Publisher to writer.” 

Jacob looked up to Quincy and rose to his feet. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” 

Quincy could feel Tora’s golden eyes boring into his back but Quincy needed to leave the tense booth area. Tora sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes as Jacob and Quincy disappeared to the bar. 

“Oh Tora,” Tora’s attention was brought back to the couple in front of him when he heard his name come from Poppy’s mouth, “he is Quincy’s best friend and this little outing is for the both of us.” 

“The both of you?” James asked. 

“Our birthdays are close together so our friends had the bright idea to do this joint birthday celebration.” Poppy explained. 

“You don’t sound too excited.” 

“I wasn’t,” Poppy blushed and looked up at James, “but now I am having fun.” 

“Is that so?” 

James leaned in, his hand moving further up on Poppy’s leg. Tora had seen enough. Shooting up to his feet, Tora threw back the rest of his strawberry juice and slammed his glass down on the table between the couches. 

“Can I speak to you?” Tora asked as he glared down at Poppy. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Just come with me.” 

“I am talking with James so if there is nothing wrong, then I think that I would like to stay here.” 

The little hamster had fuckin’ balls when she was drunk. Well, she always did but the alcohol made them bigger and made of steel. Tora fucking hated it.

“I am no longer askin’ ya.” Tora said through gritted teeth. 

“And I am telling you no.” Poppy narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Tora. 

Tora crossed his arms and scoffed. This was Gudrun’s all over again but this time he wouldn’t pass out and this time, he would get Poppy alone. 

“Pops...” Tora looked down at Poppy. 

“Don’t ‘Pops’ me.” Poppy rose to her feet. She swayed on her feet and jabbed a finger into Tora’s muscular chest, “You don’t get to tell me what to do. Go be a grumpy grump somewhere else.” She spun around on her heels and held up her hand to James. “Come dance up on me.” 

Rising to his feet, James gave Poppy a cheeky smile, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Tora watched as Poppy dragged James onto the dance floor. Now he was fuming. He never wanted to punch anyone so much in his whole life but he couldn’t make a scene or bad things would happen. But he wanted Poppy away from this James asshat and with him instead. Why couldn’t he just tell her how he felt? Why did his life have to be so goddamn complicated?

He glanced over to see Poppy dancing with James, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers running through his brown hair. Tora hated to see it but not as much as he hated seeing James’ hands on Poppy’s back, going down her back, and landing...

Fuck this shit. 

Tora marched onto the dance floor and immediately felt like he had walked into his worst nightmare. He was never on the dancefloor and he looked around and judging by the faces on some of lower level clan members, they definitely didn’t think that he should have been there. 

The bass was thumping, the lights were flashing, the floor was slick, and Tora began to sweat. Nothing made him sweat like this. Fuckin’ Poppy. He needed to get her alone. 

Sneaking up behind James, Tora put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m a little busy right now.” James smirked, not bothering to look who was trying to get his attention. 

“Wrong answer.” Tora growled in his ear, “Now getcha hands off of her before I break ‘em.” 

James turned his head to look behind him at Tora. Rolling his eyes, James brought his attention back to Poppy, his hands palming the milky skin of her exposed back. He lowered his head but before his face could make any contact with Poppy, Tora pulled him away from her. 

“Get the fuck outta here and I’ll let ya live.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” James narrowed his eyes, annoyed that Tora stopped him from completing his mission. 

“Tora, what are you doing?” Poppy asked with a whine. She gripped onto James’ arm and tried to pull him out of Tora’s grip. 

“I am not gonna tell ya again,” Tora ignored Poppy, “leave and I will let ya live.” 

Poppy’s eyes went wide as she looked up at Tora. His eyes dark and his body puffed up, looking like he could devour James whole.

“T...T...Tora?” Poppy stammered. 

Tora looked over to Poppy, she looked like she was going to cry. She let go of James and turned around and stormed out of the loud and crowded club. 

“Fuck.” Tora exhaled as he loosened his grip on James. 

“Great, now I am back to square one.” James rolled his eyes. 

“What the fuck do ya mean?” Tora narrowed his eyes in a deathly glare. 

“Between us guys, she had some great tits and I was gonna fuck the shit outta-” 

“Ya know what?” Tora couldn’t hold it in anymore. Bringing his arm back, Tora’s fist connected with James’ face. Luckily the room was so crowded that not many people had noticed and the fact that the room was filled with mafia members, a punch to the face was just a normal Saturday night. 

Crumpling to the floor, James held his nose, trying his best to not let the blood coming from his nose drip onto the dance floor. 

“Fuckin’ hell, man!” 

Crouching down on the floor, Tora lifted James’ head by his hair, “You’re lucky I didn’t kill ya.” Rising back up to his feet, Tora rolled his shoulders and adjusted his shirt. Giving one last glance to the man on the ground, Tora stepped over him and made his way to the exit where Poppy had just walked through a few moments earlier. 

Hopefully he could make things right. Hopefully she would let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Hopefully Tora can come back from this. Stay tuned to find out.


	3. Afterparty

The music muffled and the sounds of the city filled Tora’s ears as he stepped outside of the crowded club. He looked around and tried to find the familiar sight of brown hair and pale skin. Tora’s eyes scanned the streets but there was no sign of the little devil. Where could she have disappeared to? He hadn’t taken that long to make the fucker bleed. 

Tora walked down the street, hoping that he would find her. He had no idea where to go but his feet took his body in a direction and if there is one thing that he has learned in his time in the clan was to always trust his body. 

The sound of soft whimpers brought Tora’s attention to a dark alley nestled between the club and a closed shoe store. Tora squinted his eyes and felt his heartbeat return to a normal pace as he saw the hem of the red dress that Poppy wore. 

He sighed as he walked down the dark alley, his hands in his pocket and the sound of her cries forming a knot in his chest. Fuck. He didn’t think she would cry. 

“Pops...” 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Poppy lightly growled. 

Tora had never heard Poppy sound so cold and she had chewed him out plenty of times but he had never made her cry to the point where she didn’t want to be near him. The last time that he had made her cry was because she thought that he didn’t want to be around her. All he wanted was to be around her but if only she knew. If only she knew what that guy was thinking because he thought the same thing. Tora looked down at his feet in unfamiliar shame, he was just as bad as that dickhead James. 

“Poppy, I just want ta-” 

“I told you that I didn’t want to talk to you right now and I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone.” 

Tora stepped further into the alley, Poppy’s tear stained face coming into view. The knot forming in his chest tightening with every tear that fell from her brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Poppy.” Tora sighed, “I really am.” 

“You’re not sorry.” Poppy turned her head to look at Tora, “you’re just like everyone else.” 

“Whatcha mean by that?” Tora asked. 

“My father told me what to do when I was young, my granny told me what to do after my father had died, Julri told me what to do our whole relationship, Jacob constantly tells me how I need to lose weight and he bosses me around at work despite being equals,” Poppy’s voice began to grow but Tora was just glad that she was talking to him, “Erdene tries to tell me what to wear and how to conduct my personal life, Quincy is just bossy. I never thought that I would have been controlled and bossed around by you.” 

Tora gulped as he silently looked down at Poppy. She was right. 

“If only you would have heard what he was-” 

“What he was thinking?” Poppy finished his sentence. “I am an adult, Tora. I know what he was thinking. Is it so shocking to you that someone would be interested in me?” 

“That’s not it, Pops.” 

“I might be small, weak, and plain but I am a woman and I will not be treated otherwise!” the tears began to run freely from her eyes once again. Her face turned a bright crimson and her small body began to tremble. “Can’t I have a man want me? Can’t I want a man to take me into his bed and-” 

“NO!” Tora bellowed, causing Poppy’s mouth to shut close. “No.” His voice calmed down.

“What?”

“Damn it, Bob.” Tora ran his hand over his face, trying to calm himself, “I don’t want ya with anyone else. I’m fuckin’ crazy ‘boutcha and seein’ you with James just...fuck.” 

Poppy’s red lips were parted as she stared up into Tora’s golden eyes. Had she heard him correctly? Was he just making fun of her? 

“Tora, you’re being mean.”

Tora’s eyes snapped to look at Poppy in her’s. What the hell was she talking about?

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“You have already done enough and I don’t need you to lie to me to make me feel better. Not when I have cried over you every night when I thought that you were going to leave me.” 

“Was me kissing you in my kitchen not proof enough that I wantcha? Christ, Poppy, I don’t punch a man for any-” 

“You punched him?!” Poppy exclaimed. 

“Yeah yeah, but the fucker had it coming.” 

“Tora, you can’ just go around punching people. It isn’t very nice and you could get in a lot of trouble.” 

“We’re on Ares Street, sweetheart. By the end of the night, someone is gonna get stabbed in there. Another reason I didn’t want ta bring ya.” 

Tora reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Flicking the metal, a flame appeared but before he could bring it to the edge of his cigarette, it was yanked out of his hand. 

“And what did I tell you about smoki-” 

Poppy was cut off when she felt Tora’s lips on hers. Her eyes were wide and she felt her body stiffen momentarily before she began to melt into the kiss. His breath was smoky and sweet from the strawberry juice. Before Poppy could melt even more, Tora pulled away. 

“Tora...” 

“I told ya,” Tora smirked, “if I can’t smoke, I need somethin’ else.”

Poppy’s breath was shallow as she stared at Tora. 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Mean what?” 

“That you like me.” 

“I didn’t say that.” Poppy’s face fell, “I said I was crazy ‘bout cha.” 

Poppy smiled as Tora raised a hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“And I am sorry,” Tora sighed as he cupped her cheek, “you’re right. I shouldn’t boss ya around. It’s just kinda...second nature. I’ve been told what to do my entire life that I don’t really know what other kinds of relationships there are.” 

“I have chosen to forgive you,” Poppy held up a small finger, “but just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t. Well, at least I won’t try to but tell me if I do.” Tora chuckled. 

“So...what do we do now?” 

“Well, we could go back in-” 

“No,” Poppy giggled, “I meant about us.” 

“Oh, uh, I never really thought that far.” Tora nervously rubbed the back of his head. 

“That’s okay.” Poppy smiled. “The alcohol is starting to dissipate and my head is killing me. Want to get out of here?” 

“And?” 

If Tora wasn’t nervous before, he was quaking in his shoes now. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, mister.” Poppy poked Tora’s chest, “I meant, if you wanted to get something to eat.” 

Tora inwardly let out a sigh of relief, “That sounds great, Pops. I know just the place.” 

\---

“Now this is the birthday that I was hoping for.” Poppy smiled as she sat down at the small wooden table in the upstairs of Alice’s restaurant. There was a spread of sushi, cakes, and to Poppy’s delight, a large pitcher of water.

“Glad to be out of the club?” Tora chuckled. 

“Definitely,” Poppy stuck a piece of sushi in her mouth, “though I do feel bad that we didn’t tell the others that we left.” 

“Don’t worry,” Tora pulled out his phone, “I messaged Quince but it looks like the group had already split up.” 

Poppy giggled as she chewed the fish in her mouth. Tora reached out and pinched her cheeks. 

Poppy gulped down her food, “You really have to stop doing that.” Poppy narrowed her eyes to glare at Tora. 

“If ya don’t want me to kiss ya every time I want a smoke, then the cheeks will do.” 

“But it hurts.” Poppy pouted. “And it makes my face red.” 

“Who said anything about the cheeks on your face.” Tora smirked, earning him a punch in the arm from Poppy. “Ow!” 

“You’re a perv.” Poppy rolled her eyes before she stuck another piece of sushi in her mouth. 

“You’re the one who likes me.” 

“I never said that,” Poppy giggled, “the consensus is still out.” 

Tora’s smirk quickly turned into a frown. Noticing his change in demeanor, Poppy placed a hand on his bringing his attention to her face. 

“I do like you, silly. And I have for a while. I was devastated when you said that we shouldn’t be together, even as friends or acquaintances. When I saw you at Gudrun’s, I knew that maybe there was some hope. Then you kissed me and-” 

Tora brought his lips to Poppy’s again. 

“You really have to stop doing that.” Poppy exhaled after the kiss. 

“Kissing ya? Sorry, Pops but I don’t think that I can do that.” 

“No, interrupting me.” Poppy rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, sorry.” Tora winced. “I have a lot to work on.”

“At least you are aware of that.” Poppy picked up a small white plate with a piece of vanilla cake and a strawberry on top. “Here, Happy Birthday, Tora.” 

Taking the plate from Poppy’s hand, Tora chuckled as he set down the cake in front of him and picked up his fork. He sliced through the cake and took a bite. It had been a long time since that he had a piece of cake and the first time that he ever had it on his birthday. His birthdays were never about him. Always about Quincy or Vincent. 

The cake was sweet but not as sweet as the woman in front of him who was currently enjoying a slice of chocolate cake. Her mouth turned up in a smile as the cake entered her mouth and Tora knew deep down that she was meant for him. Nobody had ever made him so happy, accepted him for his faults, or wanted to know him. 

“Do I have cake on my face?” Poppy asked as she looked up at Tora, her cheeks turning red out of embarrassment. 

“Nah,” Tora smiled as he looked down at his cake and took another bite, “you’re just really beautiful.” 

Poppy stopped mid-chew and swallowed. 

“Tora...”

“Don’t try ta argue with me.” Tora took another bite. “Ya came out of that room in that dress and I had half a mind to take ya back in that room and getcha out of it.” 

“Tora!” Poppy set down her fork. 

“Is everything okay up there?” Alice’s voice could be heard from downstairs. 

“Yeah!” Tora replied. 

“Don’t make me come up there!” 

Tora rolled his eyes, “We’re fine.” 

“Girl!” Alice yelled, clearly talking to Poppy, “If he gives ya any trouble, just kick him in the crotch and run downstairs.” 

“I will.” Poppy replied. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tora narrowed his eyes. 

“I won’t if you don’t try to get fresh with me.” Poppy flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she took the last bite of her chocolate cake. 

“It’s my birthday, sweetheart.” 

“You should go complain to your girlfriend about that.” Poppy giggled. 

Oh she thought that she was being funny. Well two could play that game. 

“You’re right, Bobby. I should.” Tora pulled out his phone. “Who should I call? Amy? Anna? Camille? Oooo, maybe I’ll call Veronica? Nah, Maura could do that thing with her tongue-” 

Poppy pushed herself up from the table, causing Tora to look up. 

“Pops, I’m messin’ with ya.” Tora showed Poppy his contacts. Ronzo, Quincy, Vincent, Goliath, and Poppy’s number being the only numbers in his phone. 

Returning to her seat, Poppy gave Tora another punch in the arm. 

“Ya really gotta stop doin’ that, sweetheart.” Tora rubbed his arm, “Plus, you told me that I should ask my girlfriend.” 

“I thought that you would have asked...me.” Poppy sighed. 

Tora’s face turned more serious, “Poppy, I would but...I can’t. I have...enemies.” 

“Enemies?” 

“I’ll explain later. Let’s just say the world of body guarding does not attract the best working relationships.” Tora gave a breathy chuckle. 

“But if you could-” 

“In a heartbeat, sweetheart. I would have asked ya a while ago and then it would have been me that you were dancin’ with tonight. Oh, sorry, I interrupted ya.” 

Leaning over the table, Poppy placed a small, soft hand over Tora’s cheek. She brought him closer for a warm kiss. Tora reached over and pulled Poppy into his lap, deepening the kiss as he snaked his arm around Poppy’s waist. 

A moan escaped Poppy’s lips, filling Tora’s ears with the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He ran his tongue on Poppy’s lower lips causing her to open her mouth for Tora’s tongue. The kiss became heated and Tora’s hands began to wander over her bare back, glad that they were his hands on her skin instead of James’. 

“Tora...” Poppy moaned as his mouth went to her neck. “I don’t think that we should do this here.” 

Tora pulled away and looked up at Poppy and tightened his arms around her. 

“Whatever ya want.” Tora exhaled, “Ya gotta know I’d do anything for ya.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” Tora whispered. 

“Ya got awfully quiet up there!” Alice yelled. 

Poppy jumped out of Tora’s lap and returned to her spot at the table, a blush painted across her face. 

“How about I pay for this and I take ya home.” Tora smiled. “No funny business.” 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end. However, if you want me to continue, I can definitely do that but I just wanted this to be a little fun story about Poppy and Tora. Let me know what you would like :) I have other story ideas that I might just jot down and get up on here.


End file.
